namcofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Quick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Namco Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Namco Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Long Days Hahaha... Yeah, It's a very long days... User_talk:Ericard 03:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Eternal Sonata Hi there! I noticed your adoption request for this wiki over at Community Central. Earlier this year, I myself adopted the Wikia for Eternal Sonata, a Namco-Bandai game. I was wondering if I could go ahead and add a page about Eternal Sonata here and maybe also buff up some of your content related to Namco-Bandai. This would also give me a good excuse to go ahead and create a page over at the Sonata Wiki about Namco-Bandai, which I could then link back to here. Additionally, if your adoption request for this wiki is approved, I would love to arrange a partnership between our two wikis, if that's something you'd be interested in. ProfessorTofty 05:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic. I went ahead and created the Namco Bandai Games article over at the Eternal Sonata Wiki, and the Eternal Sonata here. I hope you get that admin status here and then we can set up that partnership. ProfessorTofty 20:02, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Congratulations on adopting this wiki! Now that that's taken care of, I was wondering if you'd like to go ahead and set up that affiliation between this wiki and the Eternal Sonata Wiki. If that sounds good to you, just let me know and we can get things going from there. ProfessorTofty 03:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rank I got no time to be around wiki nowadays, if I get a rank, maybe I will pass aand share rank to someone if there is any request and I will sure survey his/her account for an hours just like the Megamanfanon wiki. So if you want to rank me, I will keep the rank instead... So, you can decide... User_talk:Ericard 17:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Setting Up the Affiliation All right, excellent! Do you have any particular graphic or description that'd you like to use for this wiki, or shall I just go ahead and create something? Here's what you can use for the Eternal Sonata Wiki: The ''Eternal Sonata'' Wiki is devoted to the game and characters of Eternal Sonata, for XBox 360 and PlayStation 3. An epic RPG, hailed for its dynamic battle system and sweeping musical score, Eternal Sonata immerses the gamer in a world of fantasy based on the life of one of the most famous classical piano composers of all time. The game takes the form of a dying dream of the famous Polish composer Frederic Chopin, known as the "poet of the piano." As he continues the journey, however, the line between reality and fantasy begins to blur, dampening his certainty that this is really just a dream. Throughout the story, a number of Chopin's greatest opuses are presented, as well as an original score by composer Motoi Sakuraba. Eternal Sonata was published by Namco Bandai Games, the company created from the merger of Namco and Bandai. ProfessorTofty 23:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding the affiliate information on the homepage. Since I didn't hear anything back from you, I'll just go ahead and whip up a description and some sort of logo to use for this wiki on the Eternal Sonata's affiliates page. I'll give you a day or so to respond, though, and if I haven't heard anything, I'll just go ahead and add it. ProfessorTofty 04:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nyamco's U.S name is Goro (see Mappy-Land Manual PDF) and Nyamco's his J.P name. They changed it to Goro in the U.S because Nyamco sounds similar to the game company Namco. The Meowkies are his children according to the Mappy-Land Manual. I came here to edit Mappy-related pages due to the Mappy Wiki getting vandalized by Wikicons who think Mappy: The Movie exists.Digipony (talk) 00:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Becoming an admin? How does one become an admin here, if possible? Just out of curiosity / for future reference. PakkuMan47 (talk) 22:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :Here are all the details. Would you like to become an admin in the Namco Wiki? --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:25, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed I do. Mostly to block vandals and to clean up everything. PakkuMan47 (talk) 01:14, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Done. :) --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. PakkuMan47 (talk) 23:47, February 26, 2018 (UTC)